William "Bill" Sherman
William "Bill" Sherman Real Life He was 15 years old when his parents were killed by a group of assassins. They took Bill with them to a secret organization where people were trained to become hitman. There he learned how to become a professional killer. After 20 years, Bill was carrying out assassination jobs until one day, when he had to put C4 under a car, he saw a bus coming with innocent people and their children in. Bill was not a taker of innocent lives, but when he tried to stop the bus it blowed up and Bill died in the explosion. =''Painkiller: Resurrection''= Plot The story begins outside of the events depicted in other games and stars new protagonist: William "Bill" Sherman. Blown to pieces by his own C4 payload, with which he wanted to eliminate a group of mobsters. The fact that he also accidentally blew up a bus full of innocent civilians has given rise to an all new problem - Hell doesn't exactly have any issues with claiming his soul. Now Bill's in purgatory and he's caught the eye of one of the Elyahim, the female spirits who guide the souls of men through purgatory. Guided by the Elyahim's voice, Bill, like Daniel Garner, is sent through this unholy realm to save his soul by destroying evil beings. After he defeats Aamon, a monstrous dog demon, a greater demon appears, revealing himself to be Astaroth, one of the generals of Lucifer. He asks Bill to join him, but Bill rejects. Surprisingly, Astaroth leaves Bill to continue his fight. After defeating a powerful spider-like demon, an angel, Ramiel, appears, asking Bill to continue his fighting and clean the purgatory in exchange for a chance to return to life. Later, after more fighting through demons, Bill is greeted by Elyahim in person. She explains that Ramiel betrayed the Heaven and now he and Astaroth are planning to conquer the purgatory, so it could become their dominion. As Hell and Heaven are weakened, they would be able to claim all the new souls coming to the afterlife and soon become the most prominent force in the world. However, to do so, they needed Bill to eliminate the majority of demons, so none of them would reveal to Hell Astaroth's true motives. Now, Bill has to battle both of them at the same time. He kills Astaroth and wounds Ramiel, who begs him to spare his life. In exchange, Ramiel will return Bill back to Earth. From this points, the three endings are possible. *Bad ending: Ramiel fulfills his promises and sends Bill back to life. But it is all a trick, as Bill is sent to the exact moment he committed his greatest sin and died. Bill, again, tries to save the bus... but is killed again, this time being sent to Hell forever. *Good ending: Ramiel fulfills his promises and sends Bill back to life. Bill arrives a night before the incident happened. He takes the C4 off the car and throws it to the sea. Bill smiles, being happy for the first time. He decides to never return to killing again, understanding that the sole meaning of life is the life itself. *Neutral ending: Ramiel awaits Bill to agree to be sent back to life, but Elyahim appears. She warns Bill that the angel cannot be trusted as he has become corrupted. From her, Bill receives a holy sword: the only weapon with which a mortal could kill an angel. Bill strikes Ramiel and kills him. From now on, he is awarded by the heavens to be the ruler of the realm of purgatory. ''Painkiller: Redemption'' when Belial, the hero of Painkiller: Overdose, saves Daniel Garner from Eve, the current queen of Hell. Together, Daniel and Belial fight together a big battle through her minions in the Purgatory, until they've found Bill Sherman, the protagonist of Painkiller: Resurrection. With Bill's help, they are able to strike at Eve and destroy her. ''Painkiller: Recurring Evil'' It continues the story of Resurrection and serves as a side story for Redemption. Bill Sherman becomes the ruler of Purgatory, blessed with power of the Sword of Seraphim. However, the fallen angel Samael (now wingless after his defeat at the hands of Belial in Overdose), who took the power of Hell from Eve, steals Bill's sword and sends him to Purgatory's unexplored locations, forcing the fight to start again. Bill reaches Samael in the end of his journey, but game ends without a fight, as the fallen angel defeats Bill. Depending on difficulty, Bill is either killed by Samael, or rescued by Belial.